


Brainy Blondes

by ami_ven



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, women in STEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Who should I sign it to?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Brainy Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 18 tawny

“And who should I sign it to?” asked Gwen, with a genuine smile.

“Tiffany,” the young woman said, handing her a photo. “And I just wanted to thank you, for being my role model. People think it’s easy, being blonde and pretty, but it’s hard to be taken seriously. But seeing you on the bridge of the _Protector_ , the only person who could operate the computer… inspired me. I’m now the lead scientist on a group researching Artificial Inteligence, and it’s all because of Lieutenant Tawny Madison.”

“I—” Gwen cleared her throat, moved almost beyond words. “No, thank _you_.”

THE END


End file.
